Tigerstar's Gas Problem
by Warriofunnyz6
Summary: Tigerstar is staying with his daughter Tawnypelt one day and he gets gassy and starts farting, much to Tawnypelt's displeasure.
1. Chapter 1

Tawnypelt was rolling around in her den, playing with a leaf. Soon, her father, Tigerstar, walked in. "What are you? A kit or a warrior?" He asked. Tawnypelt sighed. "A warrior, dad." She said. "That's my girl." Said Tigerstar. "Warriors don't play with leaves." Tawnypelt blew the leaf out of the den. "Any success on finding Juniper Berries for Runningnose?" She asked. "Yes," Said Tigerstar. "And I'm going on a date with Goldenflower after I take them to him." All of a sudden, Tigerstar's stomach gurgled loudly. He began to sweat as his stomach continued to growl. Without warning, Tigerstar farted loudly. Tawnypelt was in pure shock. "D-Dad, did you just-" Tigerstar broke off her sentence with another brawny fart. Runningnose walked into the den, insanely curious. "What in Starclan's name was that?" He asked. Tawnypelt pointed to Tigerstar as he continued ripping brawny toots. "That explains it." Said Runningnose, walking out of the den.

"You'd better get those Juniper Berries to Runningnose before your gas gets any worse." Said Tawnypelt. "You're right, honey." Tigerstar agreed. Tigerstar was walking to the medicine den, but he was stopped by a familiar face. It was Brambleclaw. "Hey, dad!" He said. "What are you doing here?" Asked Tigerstar. "Aren't you supposed to be in that wretched Thunderclan?!"

"I just thought I'd sneak off." Said Brambleclaw. Another fart pooted it's way out of Tigerstar's fluffy butt. "Dad... Did you just rip one?" Asked Brambleclaw. "That doesn't matter." Tigerstar growled, another poot blasting out of his posterior, this one brawnier than the last. "You've got problems, dad." Said Brambleclaw. He raced out of Shadowclan camp and back to Thunderclan.


	2. Chapter 2

"These'll be great if a plauge strikes." Said Runningnose. "Thanks for bringing them to me." Tigerstar nodded and walked out of the medicine den, pooting with every step. "I wish i had something for gas." Runningnose muttered to himself. Once Tigerstar got to the den, Goldenflower was there, all primped up and ready for their date. Tigerstar felt his stomach gurgling again, and he farted, his tail being flung onto his back as a result. "Do that again," Said Goldenflower. "That was pretty cute." Tigerstar blushed. "I-I didn't know that my sudden smelly blasts would impress you." He said, a purr rumbling in his throat. the two walked off, leaving Tawnypelt confused. "Why's mom like that?" She asked herself.

Tigerstar and Goldenflower got back soon enough, with Tigerstar even gassier then before. He let another brawny fart slip from his butt, and Goldenflower giggled with pleasure.

"Runningnose said that Hawk frost is coming by," Said Tawnypelt. "So _please_ don't embarrass me in front of him."

"Daddy would _never_ embarrass you." Said Tigerstar. "You're my little girl." He groomed her head for a bit before letting out a low-pitched poot.

Believe it or not, Hawkfrost came a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, dad! What's up?" Hawkfrost asked in his coolest voice yet. Tigerstar tried to cover his booty with his tail and hide his farts, but they kept slipping out anyhow. "Ugh, dad! What's gotten into you?" Hawkfrost said, trying to fan away his father's smelly fumes. It wasn't long before Tigerstar heard Hawkfrost's stomach gurgle. Hawkfrost let loose a loud, brawny fart that echoed through the forest. "I'm so sorry!" Hawkfrost said, burying his face in his paws. "Well, son," Said Tigerstar. "I challenge you to a farting contest!" Hawkfrost stuck his butt in the air. "Challenge accepted!" He said. Tigerstar let an enormous fart escape from his guts, and Hawkfrost grunted as he pushed out one that was anything but silent. "Dad! Stop!" Said Tawnypelt, having to yell over her dad and brother's massive farts. Hawkfrost let out a poot so powerful that his butt cheeks vibrated.

Tigerstar let out a huge fart that was fifty seconds long. Hawkfrost sucked his belly inand farted out a literal **TORNADO**! He was sucked into his own fartnado and was carried away in it.

"Well, we're probably never seeing _him_ again." Said Goldenflower. "That's sad." Said Tawnypelt. "But at least he'll never beat me in a farting contest!" Said Tigerstar as he danced around.


End file.
